


Gunplay

by Makuahine



Series: mormor oneshots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Smut, gun blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuahine/pseuds/Makuahine
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: mormor oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845574





	Gunplay

“You really are a sadistic bastard.” He huffed with wry amusement that did not lack any arousal. 

“As if you didn’t know that from the beginning.” He replied as his thumb switched the safety off. 

Sebastian felt a shiver of nervous excitement as James switched the safety off his Sig Sauer P320. He could feel the chilled touch of metal as it slowly dragged up his neck and pressed hard into the bottom of his chin. 

“It’s not loaded right?” 

James's wicked grin was all he needed to answer that question. 

“Right, I shouldn’t have even asked.” 

Soon his pistol was brought up to his mouth and pressed against his lips. Sebastian looked up at the other as he shifted on his knees. He could feel his heart pick up speed and a soft breath left his slightly parted lips. 

“Hurry up tiger, my trigger finger is getting a little antsy.” 

The blue eyes glared up at the brown, but he could not hide the arousal behind them. He reluctantly spread his lips and tilted his head. Without breaking eye contact, he moved further down onto the barrel. His face scrunched up as he tried to hollow his cheeks to make more room for the pistol. Normally he would be able to easily take James, but instead of soft flesh, he was met with cold, hard, and unrelenting metal. 

It had been hard to manage to get it deeper, the ridges scraping his mouth as the barrel weighed heavily on his tongue. In the middle of his back, hand gripped hand once James pushed the P320 deeper in by force. He choked on a gag as he felt the muzzle pushed to the back of his mouth. His head was forced up to allow the gun to go down his throat. The trigger guard pressed hard against his bottom lip, causing his bottom teeth to cut into his skin, drawing blood. 

James’s hand moved to grip the hair on the back of Sebastian’s head, holding him in place as he began to move the pistol in and out. 

“Make sure you get it nice and wet, tiger.” James ordered in a demanding and dangerous tone. He replied with an irritated grunt. 

“You make that sound, but by the looks of it, you are enjoying yourself. Such a dirty slut, aren’t you?” He purred as he tilted his hand up, forcing the P320 down onto the back of his tongue, causing a strong gag reflex from the man on his knees. 

“You’re turned on by this...I could blow your brains out at any moment and you’re turned on by this!” He ground his black Bolviant dress shoe against the other’s clothed erection. 

He took the gun out of his mouth and pressed the muzzle back under his chin, “Undress.” 

Sebastian huffed and stretched his jaw a bit as he slowly took off all his clothing as ordered. He could see the difference between the two of them. He was completely naked while James was in a full suit. It was a classic power play move. 

“Get up and bend over the table.” 

As Sebastian turned around to walk to the table, James reached up and loosened his tie. He pulled the tie off and tied it around the other’s eyes, blindfolding him. Sebastian could feel his heartbeat pick up as his world grew dark, forcing him to rely on sound and touch. He nearly flinched when he felt wetness pour onto his lower back. 

He could feel James’s hands spread him as he felt something small and round being pushed inside of him. He was slightly confused at first, but when he felt two more being pushed in, he had an idea of what they were. 

“Are those... bullets??” 

“I wonder how many I could fit inside of you.” 

Sebastian felt a shiver of pure pleasure and excitement roll down his spine as James went back to fill him with bullets. He counted them out as the other pushed them in. He counted out eight before the Irishman stopped and pushed in two of his own fingers, stretching him out. It was hard for him to deal with the anticipation and he was growing impatient. 

“Jam-” He was caught off by a smack to his ass. 

“You know better than that.” He tutted. 

“Sir, hurry up.” 

“You really are an impatient slut aren’t you. I thought you knew how to beg better than that.” 

Sebastian let out a soft reluctant whine, “Could you put it in, pleeaaase.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” James purred as he pressed the muzzle of the gun against his entrance and began to push it in. 

Sebastian wasn’t expecting James to use the pistol, so when he felt the cold hard metal press inside of him, he let out a sharp gasp. He let out a pained grunt as the P320 moved deeper inside of him, pushing the bullets with it. He could feel the ridges and grooves of the gun. 

His erection grew painfully hard as James began to move the gun in and out of him. His breathing picked up as his hands tightened into a fist, his nails digging into his palms. 

“I can’t believe you're getting off to a loaded gun. You really are such a dirty tiger. Are you aroused knowing that I could pull the trigger at any moment?” 

Sebastian gritted his teeth before letting out a shaky moan as he felt James’s free hand grip his erection. He turned his head and rested his cheek against the table as he rocked back into the gun and the hand. He knew he would end up sore the next day, but for the moment he was too consumed by the pleasure and the excitement of danger. 

His mind grew blank as he got closer and closer to the edge. He could hear the panting of his breath and James’s cooing. 

“I... I’m going to...” 

Before he could finish speaking, he was finally pushed over the edge. As he climaxed, he heard the shot of a gun. He let out a gasp and fell to the ground. James shot him; he was going to die. He was in shock his body was going to bleed out. 

As Sebastian’s heart raced, he heard James laugh and he paused. He raised his hand and lowered the blindfold to see a bullet hole in the ceiling. 

“you.... you didn’t shoot me?” 

“Pft, no.”


End file.
